


Щит

by melissa_kora



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [6]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_kora/pseuds/melissa_kora
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Щит

***

— Создателем клянусь, и пальцем его не трогала! Он сам!...

Девушка рыдает в ногах разъяренной Мирабеллы, из-за распущенной шнуровки корсажа непристойно выглядывает набухший сосок.

— Прочь из этого замка, — шипит герцогиня сквозь зубы. — И если я хотя бы раз увижу тебя…

Ричард у нее на руках заходится криком. Мирабелла дрожащими пальцами — едва касаясь — проводит по его щеке там, где под правым глазом багровеет ужасающего вида кровоподтек.

— Вышвырните ее вон, — велит она, едва-едва справляясь с желанием предать мерзавку долгой и мучительной смерти. Ричард голодно хнычет и тычется губами Мирабелле в платье: на груди поверх темно-красного шелка тут же расцветают мокрые пятна.

Кормилиц к сыну она больше не подпускает.

***

У Ричарда по-северному белая кожа.  
“Как у девчонки”, — даже не пытаясь скрыть недовольства, говорит Эгмонт. — “Это все ваша изнеженная кровь”.

Мирабелла, прижимая к груди новорожденную Айрис, пристально следит за тем, как годовалый Ричард делает свои первые шаги: отталкивается от кресла, размахивает руками, будто канатоходец, и — заключает в объятия витую ножку туалетного столика. Мирабелла тихонько выдыхает.

Специально приставленные слуги не спускают с Ричарда глаз ни днем, ни ночью, готовые подхватить и поддержать.  
Чернильные кляксы синяков сходят на нет. Им на смену появляются другие.

***

Ричарду три. Они дерутся с Айрис, оглашая воплями детскую: ей непременно нужен деревянный меч, который сделал для Ричарда капитан Рут. В конце концов Ричард уступает, и Айрис тут же теряет интерес к игрушке. Она глядит на брата: тот вдруг бледнеет до синевы, часто дышит ртом, идет шатаясь, будто пол стал неровным, а потом перегибается пополам и исторгает из себя недавно съеденный завтрак.

Когда его кладут в постель, он жалуется, что в травяной отвар насыпали соли, а комната качается перед глазами.

***

Ричард неприлично громко скребет ложкой по тарелке, запихивая в рот остатки жаркого, делает вид, что не замечает нахмуренных бровей матери. За окнами сгустились сумерки, сквозь открытые створки в столовую залу течет весенний воздух, еще сырой и холодный, но уже напитанный запахами талого снега, влажной сырой земли и можжевельника.  
Внизу, в конюшне, ждет Баловник, мохноногий пони с широкими мягкими ноздрями и смышлеными глазами — отцовский подарок на шестилетие. Эгмонт хотел подарить Ричарду настоящую лошадь, но Мирабелла воспротивилась.  
Ричард не возражает: настоящая лошадь — это хорошо, но Баловник ему тоже нравится.  
За пазухой у Ричарда припасено сморщенное прошлогоднее яблоко, стащенное из кухни. Он в нетерпении болтает ногами, дожидаясь, когда родители закончат ужин, и ему будет дозволено выйти из-за стола.

— Ричард, перестаньте ёрзать, — говорит Мирабелла строго. — Какой пример вы подаете сестрам?

Айрис, сидящая напротив, напускает на себя чопорный вид и, улучив минуту, показывает Ричарду язык. В углу комнаты Дейдри на руках у няньки с упоением слюнявит деревянного зайца — у нее режутся зубы.  
Ричард послушно замирает.

Из окна дует. Сквозняк швыряет в залу сладкий цветочный запах, толкает Ричарда в спину, и он, ошалев, падает лицом на стол, пытается подняться — и валится снова.  
По белой рубашке на спине и предплечьях расплываются багровые кляксы.  
Ричард кричит.

***

Отец Матео читает над Ричардом молитвы. Герцогиня Мирабелла, осунувшаяся, в просторном темном платье, которое уже не скрывает вновь округлившийся живот, одними губами вторит ему, перебирая четки.  
Ричард лежит на животе. Вся его спина сплошь в глубоких царапинах ("Будто закатные твари порвали", — всхлипывает Бренда, приставленная менять повязку).  
Он не спит, но и не бодрствует: качается в монотонных стихах Святой Эсператии, словно муха, увязшая в свежем вересковом меду.

Ему почти не больно.  
Пока Ричард валяется в постели, отец не приходит совсем. Герцогиня Мирабелла кусает губы и говорит, что он уехал по неотложным делам.  
Ричарду больно.

***

Каждое утро он начинает с зазубренного "Огради Создатель от немощи телесной. Просветли дух и избавь от недугов, а ежели Воля твоя такова — с радостью принимаю я испытания, что в доброте Своей посылаешь…"  
Слова молитвы пусты и не имеют ни малейшего смысла: радости Ричард не испытывает, зато упрямства и злости — вдоволь.

Непонятные синяки и ссадины по-прежнему появляются на белой коже, выцветают до едва заметных отметин. Ричард прячет их под одеждой, облачается сам, ждёт, когда все выйдут, прежде чем погрузиться в древнюю дубовую лохань.  
Дерётся с дворовыми мальчишками, набивая собственные шишки — этими царапинами он почти гордится.

Эгмонт оттаивает, не заговаривает больше про слишком нежную кожу, берет сына на охоту, сам учит фехтовать. Иногда Ричард намеренно подставляется под удар, и поверх обнаруженного утром синяка растекается новый кровоподтек. Вечером они с отцом вместе смывают пот в горном озерце.

Эгмонт показывает ему скалу с кабаньими головами и рассказывает про литтэнов.  
Мирабелла прячет гладко зачесанные волосы под почти монашеским чепцом и проводит время в молитвах. Ричард видит однажды, как она со злостью швыряет молитвенник с замковой стены — вслед удаляющемуся к лесу Эгмонту.

***

Кровоподтеков больше нет. Иногда — очень редко — появляются неглубокие царапины; оставшиеся после них следы вплетаются в рисунок полустершихся отметин по всему телу.

Несколько раз накатывает нестерпимая дурнота, как в тот раз, когда он из любопытства разжевал пару бусин снежноягодника. Ричард отказывается оставаться в постели, борется с рвотными спазмами, с упрямой яростью отражает удары тренировочного меча. Капитан Рут пытается его щадить, и Ричард грозит, что велит найти другого учителя, помоложе и расторопнее.  
Вечером он тычет пальцами в длинный синяк на боку — свой собственный — и улыбается.

***

Эгмонт и его отряд уходят и больше не возвращаются.  
Кабаньи головы на скале безразлично глядят, как на землях Окделлов хозяйничают олларовские прихвостни.

Мирабелла отгораживается от мира траурными одеяниями и Эсператией. Ричард забывает о проклятии, что преследовало его с детства. Он хватается то за учётные книги, в которые месяцами не вносятся записи, то за копии догальтарских военных хроник — крохи, оставшиеся от отцовской библиотеки. И те, и другие так же скучны и пусты, как молитвы матери.

***

Незадолго до отъезда в Лаик Ричард ночью выбирается из замка и почти на ощупь пробирается тропой, что жмется у самых скал, к древнему алтарю. Ложится на замшелый валун, перекидывает через грудь проржавевшую насквозь ритуальную цепь и ждет.  
Кабаньи рожи глядят на Повелителя Скал с брезгливым недоумением. Ричард чувствует себя самозванцем и закрывает глаза, чтобы их не видеть. Он засыпает. Кажется, ему что-то снится, но когда Ричард просыпается, он ровным счетом ничего не помнит.

На рассвете, продрогнув до костей, разочарованный, он бредет домой. Из низко стелющегося тумана прямо ему под ноги кидается серая тварь с длинным чешуйчатым хвостом, похожая на огромную крысу. “Откуда бы тут взяться крысе?” — успевает подумать Ричард, а подошвы сапог уже скользят по мокрым от росы камням, и он падает и рассекает об острый выступ лоб.

***

Огромная крыса стоит столбиком на пороге комнаты и не сводит с него глаз. Она приходила полгода назад, когда Ричард только приехал в Лаик, и не будь это полным абсурдом, он поклялся бы, что она же едва не убила его у алтаря в Надоре.  
Крыса шевелит жесткими усами и подергивает чешуйчатым хвостом. Ричарда охватывает первобытный ужас: это не обычный грызун. Он нащупывает на столе Книгу Ожидания, а тварь кидается вперед, отталкивается всеми четырьмя лапами, карабкается по его одежде, разевает зубастую пасть, целя в горло. Ричарда колотит от омерзения, он отрывает ее от себя, отшвыривает в стену — крыса падает на пол, и Ричард бьет ее по спине тяжелой книгой, наступает на извивающуюся тварь и слышит, как под каблуком хрустят кости.

Он едва успевает склониться над тазом для умывания, и его выворачивает до сухих спазмов. Ричард пьет из кувшина, чтобы избавиться от привкуса желчи, и ищет глазами труп твари, но на полу ничего нет.  
Крыса исчезла.

***

— Герцог Окделл приносит присягу, — возвещает герольд.

Он должен ненавидеть Рокэ Алву, но Ричард словно во сне поднимается на галерею, останавливается напротив человека, назвавшего его имя, и произносит слова клятвы:

— Я, Ричард из дома Окделлов, благодарю Первого маршала за оказанную мне честь. Я клянусь исполнять его волю и служить ему и в его лице служить Талигу. Отныне бой герцога Алвы — мой бой, его честь — моя честь, его жизнь — моя жизнь.

Он еще не заканчивает клятву, а Алва уже протягивает ему унизанную перстнями руку для церемониального поцелуя. Ричард опускает глаза и видит шрам: тонкая дорожка между костяшками среднего и указательного пальцев, слегка загибающаяся вправо. У него на руке такой же. 

Все звуки вокруг исчезают, один только Ричард говорит, и голос его набирает силу, разносится над площадью, над улицами Олларии, устремляется вверх, в ясное весеннее небо, превращается в оглушительный рев.  
— Да покарает меня Создатель, если я нарушу клятву. Да будет моя шпага сломана, а имя предано позору, если я предам своего господина. Обещаю следовать за ним и служить ему, пока он не отпустит меня…

И Ричард глохнет от звука собственного голоса, и солнце гаснет...

***

...Он лежит на алтаре и даже сквозь закрытые веки видит кабаньи головы на скале: от них исходит тусклый багряный свет.  
Ему кажется, что прошло уже очень много времени; наверное, зря он это затеял. Рядом хрустит сломанная ветка, шуршат мелкие камни: кто-то идет прямо к заброшенному святилищу.  
Ричард открывает глаза и садится на камне, цепь оглушительно бряцает, падая вниз.

На тропинке в свете убывающей луны стоит высокий широкоплечий человек.

— Отец? — выдыхает Ричард, но уже понимает, что ошибся.

Человек русоволос и бородат, как Эгмонт, но лицо у него более резкое, будто высеченное из камня; он облачён в черные с золотом доспехи — похожие Ричард видел лишь на гравюрах в книгах с древнегальтарскими сказаниями, да на старом гобелене в Гербовой зале. После смерти герцога Эгмонта, Мирабелла приказала убрать гобелен со стены, а когда Ричард попытался возразить, отрезала: "В этом доме есть место лишь Создателю, а он не терпит соседства с лживыми богами, и я не потерплю".  
Человек — человек ли? — поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, и Ричард слышит его глубокий голос, звучащий будто бы отовсюду:

— Ричард Надорэа, последний потомок Лита! Близится Излом, и Зло, что пришло в этот мир, умножится четырехкратно. И воцарится страх, и зависть, и пожрут сущее порождения Чужого, если не услышат Четверо зов Одного. Скалы правят нынешним Кругом, Скалы встанут на пути Зла. Скалы станут Щитом тому, кто возьмет в руки Меч.

Человек — сам Лит? — умолкает, глядит выжидающе, словно ждет ответа.  
Ричард не понимает, не знает, что ответить: как может он встать на пути у кого-нибудь, если он — не хозяин даже в собственных землях, если не может защитить то,что принадлежит ему по праву рождения, защитить тех, кто ему дорог?  
Человек раскатисто смеется, скалы под ногами у Ричарда дрожат.

— Как мало ты знаешь, Ричард Надорэа. Неужто забыл про отметины, которые несешь на себе? Отметины от ударов, что предназначались другому? Близится Излом, и место Щита — рядом с Мечом.  
— Но как я найду его? — спрашивает Ричард сдавленно. — Как узнаю?

Из темноты на тропинку вываливается огромный лохматый пёс, в мощных челюстях он держит дохлую крысу размером с кошку.  
Человек прислушивается, в его руке появляется праща.

— Пора, — роняет он. — Придет время — и на другом ты увидишь свои шрамы, и вспомнишь наш разговор. Береги себя, Ричард Надорэа. Без Щита Мечу не выстоять.

Он размахивается, свистит рассекаемый камнем воздух, и где-то во тьме верещит подбитая крыса.  
Кабаньи головы на скале визжат, будто хотят предупредить об опасности. Ричард на мгновение отвлекается, а когда вновь смотрит на дорогу, человека там уже нет.  
Накатывает невыносимая усталость; Ричард пытается держать глаза открытыми, но это сражение он проигрывает.

***

— Первый маршал Талига слышал твою клятву и принял ее, — провозглашает герольд.  
Ричард глядит на Алву во все глаза, пытаясь понять: знает? догадывается? Но тот награждает его скучающим взглядом. Пальцы на протянутой руке нетерпеливо подрагивают. Ричард целует приметный шрам и становится за креслом своего монсеньора, надеется, что никто не увидит, как сильно дрожат его собственные пальцы.

Он не смотрит по сторонам: сейчас его не интересует ни король, ни королева; он не замечает, как ободряющая улыбка эра Августа сменяется недоуменной гримасой. Он не помнит, что Алва убил его отца.  
Конечно, Алва знает, думает он, зачем еще он выбрал Ричарда в оруженосцы? Нужно только подождать, когда они останутся наедине, и все объяснится.

Ричард следует за Алвой в окружении темноволосых южан и не видит улиц, по которым они едут; его взгляд прикован к спине всадника на огромном черном жеребце. Вот, значит, чьи отметины он носит, думает Ричард.  
Во дворе внушительного особняка Алва спешивается, идет к крыльцу, но через пару шагов оборачивается.

— Ах да, — говорит он рассеянно, будто только сейчас вспомнил про оруженосца. — Хуан, мой домоправитель, позаботится о вашем размещении, юноша. Со всеми просьбами обращайтесь к нему. Обустраивайтесь, а завтра мы поговорим.  
— Нет! — вырывается у Ричарда, и брови Алвы ползут вверх. Ричард поспешно добавляет: — Если позволите, я бы хотел поговорить прямо сейчас. Монсеньор.

Алва досадливо морщится, но коротко кивает и входит в дом.

— Садитесь, юноша, — разрешает Алва, когда они оказываются в роскошном кабинете на втором этаже. Сам он опускается в кресло и, прикрыв ладонью глаза, ждёт, пока слуга разольет по бокалам вино. 

Ричард заставляет себя не смотреть на тот шрам, садится на край стула, его потряхивает от странного нетерпения. Наверное, так чувствует себя взявшая след гончая.  
Слуга уходит. Ричард не знает, как начать разговор, и молчит. Алва берет со стола бокал, вертит его в руках и ставит обратно нетронутым.

— Итак, начнем с ваших обязанностей, — объявляет он. — Их у вас нет и не будет. Меньше, чем оруженосец, мне нужен только духовник, которого у меня, к счастью, не имеется...  
— Я знаю, — тихо перебивает его Ричард. — Вам нужен Щит.  
— Что, простите? — в голосе Алвы неподдельное изумление, и сердце Ричарда уходит в пятки. Алва не знает.

Да с чего он вообще решил… Алва — Повелитель Ветра, такой же Повелитель, как Ричард, какой прок Ветру в Щите? При чем тут Меч? Что если не было никакого Лита, и Ричард попросту все придумал? Перегрелся на солнце на площади, вот и вообразил себе невесть что. До чего же стыдно...

— Юноша? — Алва хмурится и ждёт ответ.

Положим, Лита он вообразил, но кровоподтеки и ссадины, шрамы, что испещрили все его тело — их-то Ричард не придумал! Но как объяснить, чтобы не приняли за умалишенного?  
Алва в раздражении хлопает ладонями по коленям, его терпение на исходе.  
Ричард боится поднять глаза, цепляется взглядом за наполненный бокал. Леворукий и все его Твари! Он хватает вино и осушает бокал одним глотком, надеясь, что хмель ударит в голову и придаст смелости.  
Шрам на руке может быть нелепым совпадением, но остальное…

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он встаёт — стул с грохотом валится на пол — и дрожащими пальцами начинает расстегивать пуговицы на камзоле.  
Алва смотрит, приоткрыв от изумления рот, и лишь когда Ричард разделывается с завязками рубашки, к нему возвращается дар речи:

— Юноша, — говорит он язвительно, — уж не знаю, каких баек о моей персоне вы успели наслушаться, но уверяю вас, в Олларии имеются дамы на любой вкус, готовые удовлетворить вашу тягу к плотским удовольствиям, а меня увольте. — Он натянуто смеется: — Признаюсь, вам удалось меня удивить: сын Мирабеллы Окделл — и подобный балаган…

Губы Ричарда дрожат, но он до скрипа сжимает зубы и трясущимися руками сдергивает с плеч рубашку.  
Алва хмурится, кривит рот в брезгливой гримасе:

— Вы не в себе, если считаете, что… — говорит он, поднимаясь. — Сейчас вы удалитесь к себе, а завтра мы…

Он умолкает на полуслове, когда Ричард поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Молчание длится невыносимо долго.  
Ричард тяжело дышит, но стоит не шевелясь, когда ощущает движение воздуха за спиной, когда его плеча касаются горячие пальцы.

— Невозможно, — выдыхает Алва ему в затылок.

И после еще одной бесконечно долгой паузы добавляет не своим, каким-то надтреснутым голосом:  
— Одевайтесь. Поговорим.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
